The Titans I (1985)
Plot Overview Blake and Jason spar over where the party for the announcement of the pipeline will be held. Blake wins out and it will be held in Denver. Thus, the Colby clan will be going off to the Rockies. Jason's wife, Sable, finds it odd that Jason would allow such a party to be in Denver. In fact, Sable notices there a quite a few changes in Jason and suspects he is hiding something. Jason plays it off. Later, Sable calls Alexis to make sure the two would not be wearing the same dress at the party. Sable and Jason's two other children are expected at the party. Monica, the responsible sibling of the family who is also the attorney of Colby Enterprises, immediately accepts. On the contrary, Bliss, the youngest child in the family who is some sort of activist, refuses to attend the part announcing the pipeline because she is opposed to its construction. Bliss may not be the only one not attending the party. Miles, after his twin sister Monica told him how important Jason said it was for him to make it to Denver, is too busy chasing after Randall/Fallon. Trying to find herself, Randall/Fallon is prepared to take a bus to Phoenix, but Miles catches her and convinces her to allow him to driver her to Phoenix. They can discover who she is together. Jeff also wants to go to Phoenix after hearing of a possible sighting of Fallon. He and Blake fly out there but are unsuccessful. Further, Jeff does not appreciate Blake trying to memorialize Fallon since he does not believe she is dead. Alexis and Dex will not be able to make it to the party. The two are plotting their rescue attempt of King Galen. Amanda quickly figures out why Alexis and Dex and mysteriously leaving together. Dex swears Amanda to secrecy regarding the mission, and Amanda agrees. At Delta Rho, Joel carries Krystle to an attic in the stables. Joel commands Rita to switch clothes and prepare herself to be Krystle. Rita is not going to be able to pull this off without having Sammy Jo as a crutch. Thus, Sammy Jo will now become Rita's right hand woman. The two are inseparable as they return to the mansion. Mrs. Gunnerson asks some complicated question regarding something French and Rita is clueless. Thankfully, Sammy Jo rescues her. Now, Rita needs to convince Blake to allow Sammy Jo to move into the mansion. Steven is not thrilled at the prospect, but Blake gives in to his "wife". In the mansion, Rita comes to a realization, she might have to have sex with her "husband". Sammy Jo assures Rita that she can handle the situation. Just let Blake lead. That prospect does not thrill Rita. In the attic, Joel reminds Krystle that she can not make commands to him and must learn to be polite when making requests. Krystle pleads to be let go, but that is not going to work. Joel has his eyes set on the Carrington fortune, and it appears on Krystle. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel (credit only) * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington (credit only) * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston (credit only) * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby Patterson rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kerry Armstrong ... Elena, Duchess of Branagh (credit only) * Ronnie Claire Edwards ... Sister Theresa (credit only) * Theodore Bikel ... Warnick (credit only) * Emile Beaucard ... Guard #2 (credit only) * William Beckley ... Gerard * Francisco Lagueruela ... Guard #1 (credit only) * Frank Dicopoulos ... Masseur * Robert Dowdell ... Butler * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Ray Laska ... Border Guard (credit only) * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Tom Reynolds ... Alexis' Secretary Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * This two-hour episode set the stage for the "Dynasty" spin-off, "The Colbys", and introduced many of "The Colbys" characters. For the purpose of reruns this has been edited into two seperate episodes. It aired two weeks after the previous episode. On October 12, 1985 ABC aired "North and South" (mini series - part 3). * Claire Yarlett (Bliss Colby) makes her first and last appearance in "Dynasty" during this episode. * It is revealed in this episode that Alexis and Sable are cousins, which would make Fallon and her new love interest Miles are cousins, as well as Fallon and her ex-husband Jeff, since Jeff's mother is Sable's sister. Production details * Shooting dates: from 03-Aug-1985 to 21-Aug-1985 * Deleted scenes : Jeff phones to a hotel manager in Phoenix who claims to have seen Fallon; Jeff and Blake talk to the hotel manager; Miles and Fallon chat on the road (they have just left Phoenix); Steven and Adam have an unpleasant talk. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Paramount Studios; Newhall. Quotes * Sable Colby [about Bliss]: She's not my daughter - at least, not today, she isn't.